The field of the invention is lamination of dielectric based layers.
When laminating multiple layer pairs and bond-plys to form a multiplayer interconnect, it is important to align the layers as well as possible to insure proper registration between layers. One method for doing so involves providing an alignment plate comprising tooling pins and stacking layers to be laminated on the plate so that the plate tooling pins pass through alignment/registration holes in each layer.
Obtaining proper registration is sometimes made more difficult because of the tendency of the alignment plate dimensions to change with changes in temperature of the alignment plate. When the dimensions of the alignment plate change, the spacing between tooling pins changes as well. As a result, a layer may be distorted as a result of being stretched or compressed by such changes in spacing.
To avoid stretching or compressing a layer as the plate""s temperature changes, it is possible to utilize registration holes in the layers which are large enough so that changes in positions of the pins simply result in their movement within the registration holes without stretching or compressing the layer. Such a solution is less than desirable, however, as it allows movement of the layers on the pins with such movement making it more difficult to achieve proper registration between layers.
Thus, there is a continuing need for improved lamination methods and devices which minimize registration problems resulting from temperature changes to the alignment plate.
Methods and apparatus are provided which facilitate proper registration between layers when creating a laminated multi-layered device such and an integrated circuit (IC) interconnect. In particular, proper registration can be achieved by precisely dimensioning the alignment plate, selecting the materials of which the alignment plate is composed to have the same thermal coefficient of expansion (TCE) as the layers being laminated, and/or providing the alignment plate with pins sized to be equal to or larger the alignment/registration holes of the layers.
Various objects, features aspects and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of preferred embodiments of the invention, along with the accompanying drawings in which like numerals represent like components.